


There is more to us than we know

by brightasstars



Series: The Story of Two Dreams [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Builiding a family, Caring Magnus Bane, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Omega Alec Lightwood, Pack, Pack Feels, Painting, Parents Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Pups, Sick Alec Lightwood, Tenderness, hopes, shifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars/pseuds/brightasstars
Summary: "Where there is great love, there are always miracles" - W. Cather
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: The Story of Two Dreams [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959139
Comments: 10
Kudos: 124
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	There is more to us than we know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TobytheWise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/gifts).



> Weekly event on Hunter's Moon Discord! Only request: 500 words or fewer. Week prompt - PAINT

Outside it was raining and the pups were sleeping on the couch next to him. 

It was the first time Magnus had been away for more than one day. 

Alec gently disentangled himself from the kids warm limbs and stood up, grabbing the tea he has left on the counter, mindlessly watching the drops as they stream down the glass of the window. 

Two weeks have passed since the end of his last heat and he hasn’t recovered a bit. He felt tired and sleepy, especially in the early evenings when he laid down to read a book to Cobalt and Gray.

He hasn't told Magnus, he didn't want him to worry. It was probably just another counter effect of his crazy hormones.

  
  


His face lit up when he heard the key turn in the door.

"Sorry I'm late, the plane delayed the landing because of the rain," Magnus said exhausted.

His eyes sparkled an instant as he looked at Alec, just before his brows furrowed, realizing how pale he was.

"You're not ok," he stated, dropping his bag and his coat.

Alec shrugged and exhaled. "It's nothing," he said as Magnus stepped closer.

Alec's scent was slightly different, his usual juniper seeming softer. 

Magnus cupped Alec's face in his hands and stared deeply into his eyes, "Your scent is different, what's wrong?"

"That’s Simon's and Jace's pup’s fault. She was crying her eyes out, so I let her cradle on my chest the whole day. I swear I'm ok, Magnus, just tired," a soft whine leaving his lips as he leaned into his alpha's loving touch.

"Missed you," he added, his fingers threading through Magnus' hair, "kiss me?"

Magnus chuckled and complied, opening his lips to Alec's tongue, gasping as his scent hit him harder.

He pulled back.

"Alec…," he tried, but Alec had other plans, coaxing him into another kiss that left no room for doubt.

"Fine," he breathed out between the kisses, "but in the upcoming days I'm working from home."

“Even better,” Alec moaned as his left hand moved lower, slipping into Magnus’ pants and briefs, and he started walking backward toward their bedroom, “means that we’ll have more time alone.” 

  
  


Two days later Alec was standing on a wooden ladder, his head thrown back against his shoulders, sliding a big paintbrush over the ceiling, covering it in dark blue paint.

“When it’s dry, we’ll stick the glowing stars on it,” he said to the pups sitting crossed-legs on the floor.

Suddenly his head started spinning, he was sweating profusely, and he felt his legs giving out. 

“DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!!!” 

At the first " _A_ " Magnus had already shifted in his wolf form faster than ever. He jumped, caught Alec in midair and landed ungraciously on the floor.

  
  
  


Alec blinked confused as he woke up.

Magnus was sitting beside him, his eyes wet, a goofy smile on his face, his hand trembling soft and warm on Alec's belly.

"There's two in there," he whispered, " I love you, so much…"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @brightasstars.tumblr.com


End file.
